


When the Stars Align

by jenson40



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babies!, F/M, Reylo ness, and Reylo Babies, bases being attacked, or just baby, secret marriages, someone gets kidnapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenson40/pseuds/jenson40
Summary: That's when we'll be together, Andromeda, when the stars align.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Reylo fic ever cause like, I kinda didn't start shipping them until I saw The Last Jedi, and I've gone off the deep end! I've noticed how nice and welcoming the Reylo fam is, so I'm really happy to be contributing to it! Anyway, I've just finished this, so I apologize for the errors if there are any (there probably are). I hope you guys like this, and if you do it would mean a great deal if you left a comment or kudos. Happy reading!

She had somehow been able to block or at least lesson the normal effects of their bond for the previous nine months. The nine months that she carried their child. The nine months that he could not know why she had been avoiding him. Well, he most likely had a decent idea as to why she avoided him, or blocked him out. He had chosen dark over light, and she had chosen light over dark. They hadn’t exactly been on decent terms.

But, she had had to hide herself from him. He could never know of the child growing within her. For she feared of what he would do. Although, she knew he would never harm her, but the thought of Hux finding out, or anyone of the Resistance knowing her child was his child, it would not end well.

But now, as Rey stared down on her beautiful daughter, she wished that he could know, could see the good they had brought into this world. Their daughter was young and pure, and would be the one to restore order to the galaxy. At least, she hoped. With her mother being the last Jedi and her father the supreme leader of the First Order, this child was half-light half-dark: grey.

The past few months most definitely hadn’t been easy on the new mother. The First Order had been growing underneath General Hux’s rule. Kylo Ren was nothing but a figurehead, not at all as he had planned. He claimed to have more power, he still threatened and bullied, but there was something missing. His tenacity and vibrancy were gone; he didn’t have the want to be more than the figure head on the stool. Rey could tell each time she saw him on the holo. She knew because she too had lost as he had. She lost him.

The only thing that was giving her hope of his return to the light or hope in general was this baby slumbering in the cot. He may not be aware of the child, but she thought that he may have felt her. Felt when the Force rippled with a new bloodline, his bloodline. Leia had felt it, only then accepting the fact that this child in Rey’s care was in fact her grandchild. She dared to hope that Ben felt it too.

Rey turned from the bassinet, her eyes brimming with tears.

Leia.

She was gone, never to return. An attempt made on her life by the First Order. She herself had barely been able to escape. The only reason being that she had been sleeping on the Falcon to not disrupt the other members of the Resistance. Her child was a needy one, squabbling for her at all hours of the night, Leia had told her that Ben had been the same. Oddly peaceful at times of trouble and turmoil, yet unnaturally loud when the world had fallen into a quiet slumber.

Rey couldn’t help it any longer. She was constantly thinking of Leia, a woman who had treated her as a daughter. She thought of her in every little thing, most often lately as it was when thinking about her baby. The woman had sacrificed so much for the Resistance. She had lost a son and husband, yet gained a daughter and granddaughter. Now, she was gone. Never to be there to help Rey when she had questions about motherhood and parenting. She wouldn’t see her granddaughter’s first birthday or steps.

The woman wanted to curse the father of her child for bringing this upon them. But she knew in actuality that it wasn’t his call. Kylo Ren hadn’t given the orders for weeks. Slowly, he was stripped of his powers. He was there for show. He had the brains, everyone knew he was incredibly intelligent, but Hux wanted the power. Kylo gave it to him because what he truly wanted, he couldn’t have. But by his passiveness, Rey had lost the only mother she had ever known. And it was becoming easier to blame him with each passing second.

Or so she thought.

He was suddenly standing before her. Their bond open once again. She hadn’t had the time or mental ability to block it out, block him out. She was too overcome with grief. As was he. His standing position was more doubled over in pain, grief. A guttural yell left his trembling lips. Rey ran to him. She needed to shush him, unsure of how their bond had evolved. She didn’t need him waking the baby.

He was as grief stricken as she. She could feel it in him. His body trembled with swallowed sobs, and Rey silently allowed her own to escape. She had never seen him in such a state before. The closest she had seen was the night she had rejected his proposal to turn rule the galaxy with him. Although that night had been more saddened rage. This was mournful sorrow. This was Ben, not Kylo Ren. In his miserable state, he had broken all the barriers that kept his true self inside.

Rey didn’t know how to best console him. She held him, but didn’t know what to say or how to react to him being here with her. For the first time in a year, they were in connected. She was holding him. They were making contact. If she wasn’t so numb from the previous night’s funeral, she… she didn’t know what she would be doing or thinking. Right now he was as much a comfort to her as she was to him.

It felt like hours before either of their breathing evened out. Kylo fell into chair that Rey couldn’t see, and she lowered herself beside him. She didn’t know that this man, killer of innocents, Supreme Leader of the First Order, father of her child, could show such emotion. Allow her to see him break down at the loss of his mother. Had he reacted this way after killing Han? Had he gone in secret to mourn his father as he had his mother? Not that this was secret, but Rey knew no droids or stormtroopers had visuals on him.

“She, um, she…” Rey attempted to break the silence between them. She wanted to speak highly of Leia, but the thought of the woman brought tears to her eyes. “She loved… she loved you. She wanted you to know that, that despite what happened… she did truly love you.” Rey brushed the tears from her cheeks, regarding Kylo place his head back into his hands, his body shaking. She wasn’t sure if it was with rage or sadness. It was never easy to tell with him.

She pulled him close again, longing for his touch. His face found the groove of her shoulder, and she softly ran her fingers through his hair. She absentmindedly placed her lips to his crown, like she did when her daughter fretted in the night. She shushed him caringly, allowing his strong arms to wrap around her middle as though he was a child.

Rey relished in his body against hers, but she feared for how long or short their bond would keep them connected. If it lasted too long, her child would soon wake. If it lasted too short, she didn’t want to think about Kylo being alone at a time like this.

But it didn’t disconnect them. They remained entangled as their feelings bubbled over the surfaces. But Rey’s heart leapt as she heard the softest of mews coming from the hall. She looked at Kylo, but he hadn’t noticed. Rey slowly moved away, but his grip was strong.

“Ben,” she whispered. His eyes lifted to hers, and she tried with her all of her might to lend him a smile. “I have to go, to go take care of something, but I’ll return in a bit. Just, just stay right here.” She wasn’t sure if she hoped the Force would continue to connect them, or if she wanted it to cut them off before he learned of her precious secret.

He allowed her to go, to stalk down the hallway. But his heart clenched seeing her turn from him, and he didn’t know if he could bare to lose her in this moment. His weakest moment.

He stood when she turned the corner. He had lost her once, and look where that had gotten him. He slowly treaded down the grated floors of his childhood, unknowing that she rested in the Falcon. He only saw the dark floors of his ship. Although he couldn’t see her, he could feel her, following the trail she had left behind. He turned down the other hallway she had, freezing when he saw her through the open door.

Their bond must have grown stronger, for he saw her standing over a cradle, his cradle. She must have sensed his presence, and she turned quickly. Her eyes flashed with a hint of betrayal and anxiousness, but she should have known in his state he would have followed her.

“Ben,” she breathed as he took tentative steps toward her. There was a noise ringing in his ears now, and he looked into her arms to see the source of the sound. A small child, red faced and limbs flailed.

If he had had more strength, Kylo would have thrown a tantrum, gone on a rampage. But her wide eyes kept him grounded.

“I see,” he drawled out. “So this is why you’ve pushed me away. You’ve gotten what you always wanted. Your perfect little family. Where’s the father? Was it that pilot?” He wanted to be angrier, sound more intimidating, but he was too drained, too exhausted.

Rey shook her head numbly, drawing the child closer to her chest. “I didn’t want you to find out this way… to find out at all…”

It must have been her tone, or the way her eyes bore into him, but Kylo stumbled back somewhat in shock. He had felt a shift in the Force, but not the horrible ripping feeling of death. He hadn’t thought anything of it, he hadn’t wanted to think anything of it.

“Her name… her name is Andromeda… because… because the visions, those visions showed us side by side. Not ruling this galaxy, as I’ve come to realize, but _our_ galaxy… Andromeda.” Her fingers brushed against the baby’s cheek, and her eyes held so much love despite the ruckus the child was causing. She flicked her gaze back to him, a blush forming on her cheeks.

“Would you like to hold her?” she tentatively gestures to the squabbling child.

He nods, unsure as to how he could possibly be keeping his cool during a situation such as this. He brings his arms up, preparing to take the child, his child. There is a shining look in Rey’s smile that Kylo can’t interpret, as she slowly begins to shift the baby’s weight in her arms.

But before the baby is placed in his outstretched hands, the Force bond disconnects them. And Kylo Ren is left standing, holding his hands out to reach for nothing but open air.


	2. Chapter 2

Andi liked the way the cold made her cheeks burn just a little bit. The snow reminded her of her parents. Her birth parents at least. She had been six when she was taken from them, but she still had a few memories. She sometimes dreamed of them, but she those dreams weren’t real. No one flew space ships and fought with glowing swords made of crystals. At least that’s what her therapist had told her.

She had created this fantasy world where her parents were leaders of opposing sides of an intergalactic war as a way to cope with her abandonment.

But she hadn’t been abandoned. She had been taken by that evil red-haired man who always wore a sneer and had glared at her like she wasn’t fit to clean his shoes. Sadly, those were some of the few things she could remember from her early childhood.

Her therapist had been right. She didn’t remember enough of her parents, so she made up a dream world. She remembered bits and pieces—her father’s strong, calming grip, or her mother’s loving hazel eyes and accented voice—but never enough to base what she had claimed as fact. It was enough to prove that she hadn’t been abandoned. At least to her therapist and foster parents.

But there had been no missing children reported. The man she claimed had stolen her from her father’s great room was nowhere to be found. And there were no people registered under the names Kylo Ren and Rey. There was nobody with those names at all.

Eventually, Andi had given up. She decided her parents weren’t coming back for her no matter how many times her father would tell her he would return in her dreams. She had been taken in by a nice family in the suburbs of Indianapolis, and they had grown to love her as if she were their own.

But Andi still had dreams, and memories of her birth parents. Every night without fail. She could never see their faces long enough to remember them the next morning, but she _felt_ them. She felt their arms around her, their kisses on her cheeks, their fingers brushing through her hair. They were _real_. And everyday she felt the phantom brush of their touches from the previous evening. They _were_ coming for her one day.

The wind whipped her dark tendrils around her face, and Andi drew out of her reverie. She quickly crossed the street, keeping her gaze on her lanky legs to ensure that she didn’t slip on the snow and ice, headed towards the mailbox. But Andi stumbled forward as she reached the curb, and she attempted to shift her body to fall into the snowbank instead of the cold street. Instead, she was caught by a man in a black jacket, his arms familiar somehow.

“Are you alright?” the tall man asked, his hand remained on her shoulder as she steadied herself. Andi smiled brightly, trying to hide the shock in her eyes as she looked at the man in front of her. She didn’t know how, but she knew him. Like in a crazy déjà vu kind of way.

“Oh, yeah, yeah. It happens a lot, and normally the snow catches my fall. But thanks,” she tried to be polite, unsure why she felt a connection to this random person. He watched her carefully as she forcefully pulled on the door to the mailbox, and sifted through the letters to find her name. “Andromeda…” she muttered picking out the ones bearing the name.

“That’s a lovely name, Andromeda,” the man began the conversation again after grabbing the mail from the box besides hers. “After the galaxy?”

Andi was surprised to see that this man was in fact her new neighbor, and she hadn’t had the inkling to introduce herself. “Yes, Andromeda like the galaxy. My parents were astronomers I think. But I go by Andi, Andi Mulligan.” She stuck out her gloved hand, the smile returning to her face.

“Ben,” he said while shaking hers with his own leather clad palm. “My wife and I just moved in a few days ago.” His voice was stiff as though he were nervous.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Andi laughed. “This is a really small street and your moving truck got in the way of both the garbage truck _and_ school bus at the same time. My sister and I were cracking up on our way to school.” Ben’s visage didn’t change much, but his lips hinted at the ghost of a smile.

“You go to the local high school, correct? My nephew just started there yesterday. Perhaps you’ve met him: Jake Solo.” Andi’s eyes widened at the mention of the name.

“Yeah, he, uh, he sits beside me in my Econ class. I didn’t realize his family lived across the street.” She continued to smile, even when she noticed a figure standing in the window.

“He lives here as well. His mother, my sister, passed away a few years ago. He’s been living with our family for quite some time now.” Andi nodded in understanding. No wonder she had felt drawn to Jake the other day. He was an orphan just as she was. Her eyes were drawn to Ben’s front door when his wife ventured into the chilly December afternoon. “Ah, this is my wife, Rey.”

Andi felt like the world was spinning sideways. Rey. It was her mother’s name. And Ben was her father’s name, but it was such a common name she never thought much of it anymore. Rey, however, was not a common name for women. But looking at this couple, they were far too young to be her parents. She looked to be about mid-twenties while he was obviously somewhere in his early thirties. Her parents were far older, and probably dead if she was being honest with herself.

“Pleasure to meet you!” Rey exclaimed, her smile wide and infectious. “As Ben said, I’m Rey, and this is our daughter Leia.” Andi hadn’t noticed the small child trailing behind the woman in her shocked state. The girl was no more than four, and she looked ready to jump into the snowbank next to the mailboxes.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Andromeda, but everyone calls me Andi. I live right there.” She pointed towards her house and waved to her sister sitting in the window. Rey’s face went pale as though she’d seen a ghost before she regained her composure.

“It’s just absolutely perfect that there is someone around your age on this street,” the brunette woman stated. “It may be an odd question, but do you ever care for children?” Andi tried not to make a face at the odd way of describing a babysitter.

“You mean like babysit?” she asked.

“You sit on babies here?” Andi couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of her chest. This was not a question she was asked in real life. She had seen it asked on a corny TV show, but would never have expected their new neighbors to not know the term. “Oh! So you have?”

“Yeah, a lot actually.”

“Do you think you would be able to come and _babysit_ Leia this weekend?” Rey tested the word, and Andi smiled brightly. “Jake—he’s our nephew—is meeting a few people from school, and we were hoping to explore the town tomorrow evening.”

“Yeah sure. I don’t have plans anyway… what time would you need me?” Rey nudged Ben, and they looked between each other for a few moments.

“Would six o’clock work?” Andi nodded quickly. Earlier she had been excited by the cold, now she wanted to get underneath a thousand blankets. “Oh, perfect. Sorry it’s so short minute, and we _just_ met, but really this is so helpful.” Rey squeezed the girl’s shoulder, their smiles mirroring another as Andi said her goodbyes and headed up the drive way.

She threw the mail down, forgetting about the college letters completely. She rushed past her sister to her room. She could feel her heart in her throat. When Rey had touched her shoulder, Andi had seen something. A vision, premonition, whatever, of a woman in billowing robes and a man in all black standing in a dense forest. She had been there before. In her dreams.

She rummaged through her closet until she found it. The one possession she had of her parents. A silver chain. In the center was a pendant, red and blue jewels melded together. Engraved on the back read, “When the stars align, Andromeda.”

“That’s when we’ll be together,” Andi breathed along with the voice of her father in her head. “When the stars align…” she whispered once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I think this is where I'm going. I rewrote this like three times, so sorry its kinda short. Finally the words started flowing and it didn't feel stinted or whatever. I believe my plan is to do like every other chapter in this future/present time and then in the "past" like the first chapter... that way I don't feel bogged down and I think it will work well in my mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a kudos or review (reviews are preferred) if you liked it! Happy Monday and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I think with this I'm going to kind of jump around ish. Like it makes sense in my head what I'll do. Kinda go back and forth between present and past. Don't worry it makes sense to me. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. Again Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
